The present invention relates to a wire-processing device with processing stations for processing a wire, and having at least one feeder with a guide-tube to feed the wire to the processing stations.
Usually, the processing stations of a wire-processing device are arranged in a circle, a swivel-arm feeding the wire-ends to the processing stations for processing (cutting, insulation-stripping, crimping, sleeving, etc.). The wire-ends must be fed to the processing stations accurately, both in the direction of the length of the wire and in the radial direction. Before cutting and insulation-stripping take place, the gripper of the swivel-arm grips the wire. Therefore, provided that the wire-end is guided accurately in a guide-tube of the gripper, the feeding accuracy depends only on the positioning accuracy of the swivel-arm drive. The internal diameter of the guide-tube must be adapted to the cross-section of the wire in such manner that the wire-end in the guide-tube can only move in the longitudinal axis of the wire. Depending on the cross-section of the wire which is to be processed, a corresponding guide-tube must be used, so that the wire-end cannot execute unexpected movements relative to the guide-tube.
When changing from one wire cross-section to another wire cross-section, the guide-tube of the gripper which was previously used must be removed manually, and a new guide-tube which is adapted to the new cross-section must be mounted manually.
A disadvantage of this known device is that incorrect manipulation when manually changing the guide-tube presents an accident hazard to the operator. Uncontrolled movements of the swivel-arm or gripper can cause the operator to trap and injure his fingers, at the least.